Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing hardware and computer software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computing hardware and computer software for streaming influencer device audio content to listener devices.
Internet radio and other forms of online music streaming and/or audio streaming are becoming increasingly popular, particularly as more and more people adopt and use mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, and other types of mobile devices. As such streaming becomes increasingly popular, it may be difficult to scale the underlying technology to support increasing numbers of users. In particular, providing streaming audio content to various user devices may be technologically complex because of the computing resources and network resources required to stream audio content to many devices, and may be further complicated because of license restrictions and/or other playback restrictions that might need to be complied with when streaming such content. As a result, it may be difficult to provide streaming audio content to multiple listener devices.